Automatic devices are known which comprise a basic body into which the pressure gas cylinder is screwed. In addition, a second, separate part is available in which a spring element is fitted which is tensioned by a screwing-in or plugging together operation and which produces the necessary impetus force so as, by means of a pertinent lever force, after the insertion of a tablet which dissolves in water, to drive a pointed striker through the sealing diaphragm for opening the pressure gas cylinder (DE-AS 27 15 132).
The impetus force to be employed here is relatively great. Moreover, the pretensioning force must, from the spring deflection, in dependence of the pressure gas cylinder opening striker, be fairly accurately harmonized or synchronized. In the event of the clamping sleeve not having been screwed in completely, it may happen that the pressure gas cylinder is not opened at all or only incompletely.
It is likewise necessary for the pressure gas cylinder to be screwed in completely as well as with a certain pretension so as to render a perfect functioning possible. Vibrations or frictional influences due to external actions or effects must not detrimentally affect the pressure gas cylinder in its screwed coupling with the body of the piece of equipment since the possibility of a detachment and, with this, a jeopardizing of the safety could arise.
The clamping sleeves for the spring element are separate components which, when being inserted, especially in a timewise limited hazardous situation, may be inadvertently lost or become damaged or be subject to contamination. All these are factors which endanger the safe functioning of such known automatic devices.
In contrast thereto, the problem of the present invention is to put a device of the type stated at the beginning safely into operation in as simple a fashion as possible and involving few operating steps. It is intended, moreover, to make it possible to provide only one housing part possessing as small as possible dimensions, low weight and rendering an inexpensive fabrication possible in order to rule out the aforementioned disadvantages which known devices are subject to.
This technical problem is solved by means of the features characterized in the claims.